This invention pertains to the surface treatment of food products and specifically to a continuous process and an apparatus for imparting a charcoal-broiled flavor and appearance to meat products and for searing the surfaces of such products.
In the food preparation industry meat products were prepared with a characteristic charcoal-broiled flavor by either cooking the products upon a very hot metal grille, or in the presence of charcoal or by applying an artificial flavor material to the products. Further, it is very desirable that products, such as steaks, chopped beef, hamburger patties, and the like have the visual appearance of having been broiled, as the public has come to associate the parallel branding marks on a meat product with the characteristic charcoal-broiled flavor.